Sin respuesta
by sakura natsuki uchiha
Summary: Tenten la hace una pregunta muy especial a Neji cuando niños, el la responde luego de muchos años. Una compensecion muy especial.Summary pesimo, pero leanlo, no se arrepentiran.


_**"Sin repuesta"**_

By: Sakura Natsuki Uchiha

Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen, únicamente el fic me pertenece

Los tenues y calidos rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana de un departamento, una joven pareja de enamorados dormían placidamente, era una pacifica mañana de otoño, loas calles estaban cubiertas por miles de hojas, las cuales eran pisadas por unos traviesos niños, haciéndolas crujir mientras gritaban.

Sus gritos fueron tan fuertes que despertaron a una chica de unos 22 años, su cabello y sus orbes eran de un color chocolate precioso, su cara presentaba un nítido sonrojo, el cual aumento al ver a su compañero recostado a su lado, el chico tenia algunos mechones de cabello esparcidos por su blanca cara, dándole un aspecto gracioso pero adorable.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertar a "esa" persona, cuando logro su objetivo se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, su cabeza le dolía un poco, pero no demasiado para no poder recordar lo que había sucedido la noche pasada…

***Flash Back***

El Gai-team regresaba a la aldea luego de una misión muy peligrosa, todos iban mas que cansados, Gai y Lee decidieron ir a dejar el informe de su misión hasta la oficina de Tsunade-sama, puesto que los mas cansados eran Neji y Tenten (parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecerían por el cansancio excesivo), se marcharon a toda velocidad gritando algunas tonterías sobre "el poder de la juventud".

-¿Y ese es mi sensei?- dijo Tenten con cara de "¿por que a mi?"

-También es mi sensei, por desgracia, pero lo es- dijo Neji, por un instante la joven kunoichi se había olvidado de el- ya es tarde… ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?

Tenten quedo sorprendida, pese a que ellos dos mantenían una relación de mas de un año, dudo por un instante y acto seguido abrazo a su "amigo" y asintió con la cabeza, el abrazo se prolongo, el genio del clan Hyuuga recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amada, quien, luego de tanto desgaste físico que había sufrido a lo largo del transcurso del día, quedo dormida en los brazos de Neji, este al sentirla mas suelta miro hacia abajo (Neji madia unos 6 centímetros mas que Tenten)**y **la encontró acurrucada en su pecho respirando con suavidad y con la pequeña boca entreabierta, aun así, con toda la belleza que lo constituía, a Tenten se le podía ver y notar la fatiga y el cansancio que había sufrido ese día.

La levanto en vilo y se la llevo a su casa…

***Fin Flash Back***

Tenten supuso que su novio se habría quedado dormido luego de dejarla acostada en su cama, ella no se equivocaba, Neji tampoco aguantaba el cansancio, así que al dejarla acostada callo dormido, a su lado, la kunoichi se dirigida la cocina para preparase un café, cuando este estuvo listo, la joven se sentó en una silla.

**  
**Pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de su habitación, al llegar a esta descubro a "su" Neji despierto y algo confundido.

-Buenos días mi bello durmiente- dijo Tenten, ella sabia que a el no le gustaba que lo llamara así- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, gracias, pero no me llames así, tu bien sabes que no me gusta- respondió Neji algo molesto.

-Bueno, bueno… entonces mis ojitos bizcos- añadió con una sonrisa.

El chico sabia que si le decía algo su novia seguiría diciéndole ese tipo de apodos que a su persona, más que disgustarle, le daban vergüenza, pero eso quedo en segundo plano al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño-dijo para si, pero fue escuchado por la otra alma presente en esa habitación.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba frente a un espejo para peinarse- ¿de que se trato?

-Tú y yo éramos niños, estábamos en el parque, tú estabas llorando, y al no dejar de hacerlo te abrace y te deje un beso en la frente, llorabas por que te habías caído al correr y te habías raspado la rodilla y te lastimaste muy fuerte, pero aun así, me mostraste una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando me viste a los ojos te diste cuenta de que yo en verdad estaba preocupado por ti, me volviste a sonreír y esta vez tu me besaste, pero en la mejilla.

Me sonroje al sentir tus dulces labios sobre mi piel, después de eso…después de eso…perdón, ya no logro recordar que es lo que paso.

-Luego de eso te pregunte si yo te gustabas- añadió Tenten con un suspiro.

-Cierto, me dijiste "Neji-Kun ¿yo te gusto?"…espera, ¿Cómo lo as sabido?, se supone que es mi sueño.

- Te volviste a sonrojar y no me respondiste- termino de peinarse, se dio la vuelta para verle mejor- por ello yo comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Si, yo te pedí perdón y seque tus lágrimas con mis dedos.

-Entonces te agarre de la mano y te volví a besar la mejilla, de nuevo pregunte que si yo te gustaba.

-"Tu también me gustas, Tenten".

-"¿Estarás conmigo siempre?".

-"Si, te lo prometo, no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe".

-"Que bien, eso me gustaría muchísimo".

-"A mi también".

Nos mantuvimos abrazados durante un rato, hasta que…

-Te mire nuevamente a los ojos y te dije "Te amo"- dijo la kunoichi acercándose a su novio y colocándose frente a el.

-Mmm... No recuerdo que te respondí.

-Tal vez por que no me respondiste.

-¿Cómo?- dijo confuso.

-Cuando una persona te dice "Te amo", se supone que debes decir si amas a quien te lo dijo o no-dijo bastante molesta- ¡Pero tú no me respondiste nada!

-No te enojes, solo a sido un sueño- trato de calmarla.

-¡No a sido un sueño!, fue un recuerdo, ¡eso en verdad ocurrió!-estallo mas que furiosa- ¡me hiciste quedar como una completa idiota!

-Tenten, perdóname, yo…

El chico no sabia que decir, le habían ocurrido tantas cosas que olvido aquel día…hasta ahora, quería compensar a Tenten así que la tomo por la muñeca y echo a correr con ella.

-¡E-espera!, Neji, no puedo correr así-dijo la kunoichi con las piernas adormiladas.

"Eso se resuelve fácil", pensó Neji, acto seguido la levanto en vilo y siguió corriendo, Tenten por su parte sentía un gran pudor por las miradas que les mandaba la gente.

-¡Bájame!, todos nos están viendo-dijo completamente sonrojada.

-No, quiero que todos nos vean y sepan que estamos juntos, que vean lo mucho que te quiero.

La gente los miraba con ternura, algunos con envidia, puesto que ellos dos hacían una pareja perfecta y muy hermosa, parecía que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

El Hyuuga llevo a Tenten al parque donde, a pesar de ser temprano, comieron un helado de chocolate (el favorito de Tenten), luego fueron a la playa, ahí jugaron tiernamente hasta el atardecer, pronto el cielo se pinto de colores muy calidos, se sentaron uno al lado del otro (un tanto empapados por jugar en mar, que en esos instantes estaba teñido del mismo color que el cielo) y se abrazaron tiernamente, ambos deseaban mantenerse así por siempre.

-Perdón por no responderte entonces-dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio y mirando el cielo.

-Eso no importa- le miro con ternura- eso ya quedo en el pasado.

-Aun así quiero que lo sepas…que te amo…

-Neji…no era necesario que me lo dijeras, ya lo sabía.

-Lo se, pero aun así no quería dejar tu pregunta sin respuesta

Justo cuando Tenten iba a responderle, unos calidos y suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos ante tal contacto…ella siempre supo que Neji la amaba, aunque no siempre lo mostrara o lo dijera abiertamente, pero lo sabia y eso era lo único que contaba.

La noche dejo caer su obscuro velo sobre ambos y sin más…el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, se separaron por la falta de aire y con las mejillas rojas, se miraron con complicidad y volvieron a unir dulcemente sus labios.

***********************************************************************************************

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

HI!!!, mina-san, espero que se encuentren muy, pero muy bien y sobre todo que les aya gustado el fic, el cual es por el 14 de Febrero (día del amor y la amistad), espero de todo corazón que se la hayan pasado muy bien en este día.

También esta dedicado (en agradecimiento) a mis maravillosas amigas Gaby, Maritza y Ahnny Hyuuga, niñas no saben como las quiero, ¡gracias por su cariño y por su comprensión!, me han enseñado y cuidado mucho, ustedes son las mejores, enserio, así que ya saben, cuentan conmigo, una vez mas, ¡LAS QUIERO MUCHO!.

Me despido de ustedes, esperando que se la pasen muy bien, ¡BYE, MINA-SAN!


End file.
